The truth behind Santa
by edwalk86
Summary: Naruto and the gang are preparing to celebrate Christmas. But what happens when Santa isn't what they are lead to believe? One-shot. Completely random. Naru/Hina. Some offensive language.


Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year.

So I've been busy with some art pieces and doing a edit of my story Realisation, and I decided I should try to do a little story to celebrate this time of the year, so here it is. Fair warning, this story is random. Like utterly bat-shit random. Probably not as random as I'm making it sound, but pretty random. This is also a departure from my standard style of writing, so if things seem like they are written incorrectly they probably are, so please, PLEASE, message me about it so I can fix it. Apart from that please be kind. This story isn't meant to offend anyone, I just made it as some random fun and hopefully there's nothing to nasty in it, hence why it's also rated T. Now onto a description of the story.

This story is set with Naruto at age 18 and everyone scales accordingly. It doesn't reference anything in the official Naruto canon, though Jiraiya is dead and Sasuke is nowhere in this story. This is a Naruto/Hinata fic, though it's more just to say that they are together. Also there is a slight mention of Lee/Sakura, and no other relationships are mentioned. This story centres around Christmas Day and what the gang get up to. I hope it's a fun read - it was a mjor departure from what I'm used to :D

Oh, and I just want to say that I got inspiration for this story from the movie Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, and TV shows Futurama, Metalocalypse and Robot Chicken, and maybe some internet memes.

"Speaking current tense"

_Thinking current tense_

This is fanfic. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Truth Behind Santa

:::::Christmas Day:::::

In the ninja village known as Konoha, today was a special day. Today, like many places located in the Land of Fire, it was Christmas.

As the villagers started to awaken to this magical day, people, both young and old, were overcome with joyous emotion as they saw that a layer of snow had descended upon their home. And as people celebrated this, as well as the opening of presents, none were aware of the events that happened the night before. The events that lead to the snow upon their village, and the near disastrous cancellation of the day in question for some people.

But, wait, what kind of event could lead to the cancellation of Christmas you ask? Well, let's travel back to the day before, Christmas Eve, and see what happened shall we?

:::::The day before – Christmas Eve:::::

Walking down the packed streets of Konoha, an 18 year old Naruto was beaming with happiness. Not only was he now full of ramen from his favourite stand, Ichiraku Ramen, but in mad dash to gets presents for his friends and family on the day before Christmas he had found the perfect gift for his girlfriend, Hinata.

Yes dear readers, Naruto had finally woken up to himself and noticed the affections of the Hyuuga Heiress in question. It also helped that she confessed to him at the beach at the beginning of the year after he rescued her from some less than honourable admirers who were quite excited by her choice of swimsuit.

Let's take a brief look back.

:::::Ten months ago – Beach:::::

After scaring the perverts off, with the help of Kiba, Neji and Lee, Naruto turned around to find an unconscious Hinata being tended to by Ino, Sakura and Tenten – while Shikamaru sat watching the clouds and Chouji ate some chips (what else right?). The girls ofcourse berated the two slackers for not helping, but as soon as Hinata moaned all attention was back on her.

Looking down at the slowly recovering girl Naruto had one question burning on his lips. "Say, Hinata? Why is it that you keep on blushing and fainting like that?"

As everyone in the vicinity groaned at his obliviousness. Hinata had finally had enough. Her knight in shining armour kept on doing all these heroic things, yet she couldn't muster the courage to say the three words that expressed all the feelings she had for the blond.

So Hinata stood up, walked up to Naruto and kissed him chastely on the lips. Pulling back Hinata noticed the shocked look on Naruto's face and was beginning to doubt herself when Naruto finally regained motor function.

"So, does this mean you like me Hinata?"

Everyone fell over at this in that awesome manga way while Hinata nodded once and smashed her lips hard against Narutos' again, the passion of her feelings running over in the embrace that followed (Nothing naughty happened, Hinata just couldn't help herself after finally telling Naruto her feelings – in a way without words – and continued to kiss him for a few minutes before passing out, again).

Following that Naruto asked Hinata out and the rest is history as they say. I'm not going to get too much into reactions from the village and Hinata's family, but I'll say that after doing so many things to help the village – as well as Naruto's heritage finally being revealed – everyone finally accepted Naruto as the excellent ninja he is. Even Hinata's father accepted him, though I am glad to say he chased Naruto around the Hyuuga compound with a katana when he found out Hinata was seeing Naruto before accepting it. He just didn't want anyone touching his little girl. He cares okay? Now back to the main story.

:::::Christmas Eve – again:::::

Making it back to his apartment Naruto created some clones to clean the place for the party tonight as well as to wrap the presents while he went into his bedroom and changed. He was excited about tonight. After his relationship with Hinata became serious Naruto decided to get a better place. He had plenty of money set aside, and while it wasn't enough for the house he always wanted, he had enough to get a townhouse in a better part of the village. Tonight would be one of the few times he had a lot of people over and he couldn't wait.

Hearing a knock at the door, he was pleased when the memory from the clone who answered the door revealed his guest to be Hinata. So, putting on a shirt to go with his jeans Naruto headed out to his girlfriend.

:::::Three hours later::::

Closing the door after greeting Lee and Sakura at the door (yes Lee and Sakura are dating) Naruto stopped as he looked at his friends and family.

Lee and Sakura joined Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji in the lounge room while Hinata was taking snacks onto the small balcony that looked onto the Hokage monument, where Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Shizune, Iruka and Kurenai – with her baby – were talking.

"Naru-kun, did you hear me?"

Shaking himself from his stupor, Naruto looked into the eyes of his girlfriend who was now back from the balcony. "Sorry Hinata, what were you saying?"

"I was saying we should hand out the gifts now because of missions tomorrow for some of us."

Smiling at his girlfriend he bent down slightly to kiss her quickly on the lips before pulling back up. "Okay, I'll let everyone know."

Naruto walked over to the centre of the lounge room where Lee and Kiba were currently shouting about some movie.

"Alright guys, break it up, we're going to give out gifts now." Now inbetween the two, Naruto pushed against the chests of both of his friends to try to separate them further, but he was having difficulty.

"Yeah, I'll stop, once Eyebrows here admits he's wrong." Kiba growled as he spoke over Naruto's left shoulder.

"Hah! Like I'll do that. I'm right, you're wrong. Deal with it Dog-boy." Lee yelled back over Naruto's left shoulder, then he struck his good-guy pose –which prompted Gai to be pulled back by the collar by Kakashi as he raced to join his student from the balcony. "The flames of youth are on my side." The huge smile that followed his proclamation blinded Naruto as he was unfortunately standing right in from of him.

Yelling out from the pain Naruto covered his eyes. "Damn it Lee, what did I tell you about doing that?"

"Not to do it when standing directly in front of people?"

"That's right." Naruto slowly withdrew his hands from his eyes, spots visible in his vision as Lee had the decency to look a little ashamed by what he did to his friend.

"You can't really blame him on this Naruto, after all he's right and Kiba is wrong."

"Hell no he's not Forehead." Ino stepped up to the plate now as Sakura tried to defend her boyfriend. Afterall, Ino loved to prove Sakura wrong. "Kiba's right, and everyone else agrees." Looking at everyone else in the lounge room to get their approval, each person looked away from Ino as she came to them. Finding no support in her argument – everyone else wanted to stay out of the argument now that Ino and Sakura were in it – she came to Naruto who was getting his eyes checked by his personal nurse, Hinata.

Peeking out of the corner of his eye, Naruto say Ino smirk in victory. _Uh-oh_ was all Naruto could think before he was interrupted in his thought process. "I think it would be wiser to inform us what the argument was about before berating my boyfriend for answers he might not have."_ Thank god for Hinata_ Naruto thought as he saw the vultures back off slightly.

"Oh, well we're talking about the ending to Inception. Kiba thinks that the spinning top falls over indicating the scenario is in real life, while Lee thinks that the top keeps spinning indicating the subject is in a dream. What do you think Naruto?"

As she asked the question, even Naruto with all his obliviousness could pick up the threatening undertone in Ino's voice that promised another yelling match should he answer incorrectly. Which he was doomed to accomplish cause he hadn't seen the movie yet (The Horror! But in Naruto's defence he was waiting to watch it on Christmas Day with Hinata as they enjoyed some quite time – though it's not exactly the most awesome thing to do on Christmas day but I'll forgive cause the movie is awesome).

"Uhhhhhhhh…." Naruto continued to make this sound for several seconds as he racked his brain for a way out of the situation, but all of his escape routes were blocked.

That's when Tsunade decided to make herself known in the party. "Who cares about that stuff. We're here for two things and two things only. One, to get drunk. Two, to get presents. So let's get to the presents so I can get back to drinking." The slight slurring in their Hokage's voice was not lost on anyone, and Hinata capitalised on the distraction to move everyone on.

"Right, everyone gather around and we can hand out some gifts." Several small cheers, and one real loud one from a certain childish blond (do I need to say which one?) and everyone was gathered around the rather awesomely decorated Christmas tree that was located near the fireplace.

For continuities sake I've added in a fireplace to Naruto's townhouse. Not only does it allow for a nice scene with the Christmas tree and friends, but it helps out later with the plot.

:::::One hour later:::::

After much excitement the gifts were all handed out. No-one had opened them yet, but as Naruto went to open one Ino interrupted him. "Naruto, don't do that."

The seriousness in Ino's voice was lost as Naruto turned from his present to Ino, his eyes filled with sorrow at being denied his present and his bottom lip quivering as he pouted. "But why?"

Now I want you to imagine the most sickeningly cute little voice you can that whines a bit but sounds like it's going to break your heart. You know, how kids sound when they whine to try to get their way but are constantly told no before crying or throwing a tantrum? Or throw a puppy or kitten in the mix and you get an idea.

"Because if you open your presents early Santa will come and take them from you." Tsunade gained everyone's attention as she moved around the rather large couch that Naruto had in front of the fireplace.

"But isn't Santa suppose to give you presents?"

"That's right Tenten, but that's just a myth that adults use to keep kids unaware of the real danger the man presents."

"What are you talking about Baa-chan? It's a fat old man in a red suit who gives out gifts to everyone based on how naughty or nice they are." Naruto laughed in a nervous manner while trying to downplay the situation.

"Like I said gaki, it's a myth to keep the general public unaware of the real danger he presents. Open your ears and gather around cause I'm only going to tell you kids this once."

Everyone present moved close to Tsunade. "Back off! Give me some room damn it!" Everyone scooted away several feet to give their fearless leader some room. I think we as readers should back up too. That woman is scary.

"I heard that whoever is writing this. You better hope I don't find a way to get out of here and into your world."

"Ummmm…. Sorry Hokage-sama, it won't happen again."

"You better hope it doesn't"

Turning back to her gathered ninja after speaking in the direction of the ceiling, Tsunade took an over exaggerated deep breath, held it for fives second to build tension, then released it.

"So, as I was saying, the jolly man in the red suit who gives out gifts is a front to hide his true evilness from the general public."

"But why is that Hokage-sama?"

"Well Sakura, the reason is quite simple. Santa Claus is the most dangerous ninja in the whole Land of Fire, some even say in the whole world."

"Troublesome."

"It is that, Shikamaru, troublesome. Santa Claus is a SSSSS-rank who has evaded the ninja world for many years. It's rumoured that he was initially a farmer who happened to find an old man near death on the side of the road. He rescued this old man and when he was well enough the old man offered to train Santa to be a ninja.

Santa refused but was convinced by his wife and promises of a better life. After many years the old man died and left all of his teachings to Santa. He was powerful. No ninja could beat him. All the villages wanted to hire him. Santa wanted to nothing to do with them.

He and his wife went off to some far corner of the land to hide, and he eventually became a bit crazy, which when you pair with it powerful makes him dangerous. However that didn't stop people from trying to find him. So instead of battling people on his doorstep, Santa decided that the best way to stop the attacks was to nip them in the bud before they happened."

"So he decided to visit everyone once a year?"

"Correct Tenten, though it's not as stupid as it sounds. He has the list, and once a year he visits everyone on it. If you're good, ie: you leave him alone, he leaves you alone. If you're bad, ie: you seek him out, he comes and... well, I'm not too sure on the details. I heard of ninja from Suna once who tried to find Santa and that Christmas said ninja was found dead with a candy cane placed on his forehead. Anyway, it's been made perfectly clear that no-one messes with Santa Claus. So I suggest all of you take my advice and leave him alone."

Watching Tsunade stand up, Naruto looked from her to the present in his hands and back to Tsunade again. "But what has that got to do with me opening my present early."

"Oh that. Once he found out gifts were being given out the day after his night-time trip to good and bad children he decided to use that in his terror campaign to make people leave him be. So he added that anyone who opens the presents early gets put on the bad list and he visits you. Everyone wants their presents, but don't want him visiting them so it works out for him. Simple really."

Tsunade stood up from her position in front of the Christmas tree while everyone else started to talk amongst themselves. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Not everyone gets Christmas Day off." Tsunade wasn't done though and as she reached the door she turned back to the gathered ninja.

"Oh, and incase any of you get any ideas. Santa Claus has a Flee-On-Sight order if you encounter him. He doesn't have any bloodlines, but he is rumoured to know over 9,000 jutsu and be so fast and strong that you'd need to be ten times stronger and faster than the first ninja ever, the Sage of the Six Paths."

With that Tsuande closed the door as she left. Everyone eventually settled down from the story Tsunade told, some from the excitement, others from the terror. Please feel free to draw your own conclusions on who these people were.

:::::Christmas Eve – Five minutes to midnight::::

Eventually Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Shizune and Kurenai (with baby) had left the party leaving only the Naruto and Co were left to see out the night.

"So Naruto, what did you think about Tsunade's story?" Ino had been fishing around for eveyone's opinion on the story for most of the night.

"Well, I think it sounds a bit fishy. I mean, how does he know if you open your present early?"

Ino crashed to the ground as she heard the redirection of her question to the topic of presents. Geez Naruto can be such a child sometimes, right?

"That's not exactly what I was asking Naruto."

"Meh, it's not like some old man is stronger than me anyway. He's gotta be like 150 years old whereas I'm 18. He'll probably keel over when I breathe on him."

"Naruto that's not what I was asking."

"I would say I'm more like 160 years old, but it's been so long now that I've stopped counting."

The booming voice that announced this silenced everyone in the room as all attention was drawn to the chimney (see it needed to be there) and a huge man was standing there. Now when I say huge, I mean HUGE. This man was easily nine feet tall, and weighed 250 kilograms – all of it muscle. As you would say to describe someone who was really muscled and could easily beat the snot out of you, he was built like a brick shit-house.

On the mystery man's head (is it really a mystery?) was a red beanie that matched the blood red coloured ninja attire he wore. In fact, the colour was so red that you could say he was bathed in the blood of his victims (probably about right too). His clothes covered him from neck to foot with the exception being his face that looked to be of someone in their late fourties. This contrasted with the man's hair which was pure white, the hair on his head barely visible under the beanie while a long beard and moustache (like the old kung-fu masters you see in the movies) rounded out his appearance.

Naruto and his friends all took a step back as they looked this man over, and that's when they noticed that several of their number was missing.

"I see you noticed that my reindeer took care of some of you friends." Following the man's pointed finger, Naruto saw that Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee and Hinata (yeah, Hinata's sitting this fight out) were being tied up by two reindeer that were standing on their hind legs and smoking cigars.

"What the fuck?"

"Well, not as eloquent as I would of put it Yamanaka Ino, but very appropriate considering the situation.

"Who are you?"

"Well Naruto, I am Santa Claus." Saying this Santa straightened himself up to look more imposing to the remaining party members. "And you've all been very bad boys and girls."

"Bullshit."

"No I assure you, you have been quite naughty."

"No, not you. I meant bullshit that is so not what he did." It turns out that Kiba had a phone call while everyone else was looking at Santa and he's currently talking to said friend about some trivial matter.

Santa, his reindeer, Naruto and his not-tied-up friends all stared in disbelief at Kiba as he continued to talk to his friend. Then they all shook their heads and refocused on the situation at hand.

"So, you're Santa Claus." Naruto pointed at the man. "And these are your Reindeer."

"You are correct little Naruto."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I'm here because you all have entertained the thought of seeking me out. Except for those four that I tied up, hence why they are now unconscious and tied up so they can't interfere."

"And what, are you going to punish us?"

"Well ofcourse, why else would I be here."

"And what did you say? Get out! Well what did he say? Now way?" Seems that Kiba is still on the phone so I don't think he'll be fighting at the moment.

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Tenten and Ino all got into fighting stances while Santa stood impassively in front of them. "What do you want us to do Santa?"

"You and Blitzen go back up to the sleigh. I'll be there shortly."

"Right, we'll keep the engine running." While Naruto and Co where shocked to hear the reindeer speak, what was even more shocking was when they seemed to distort and warp their bodies as they climbed back up the chimney. At least they kind of had an idea how Santa got down the chimney now that they had seen how the reindeer left.

"Now that they're gone, we can get down to business. You've all been very naughty, very naughty indeed."

"Enough talk let's fight!" Naruto lead the charge as he fired several shuriken, Tenten adding her arsenal to the mix, at Santa. All the projectiles bounced off of him before Neji was right on top of him. Running through several Jyuuken moves nothing happened as the Hyuuga prodigy made way for Sakura and Ino, who both used the training Tsunade gave them and used their chakra-enhanced strength to pummel Santa's chest and stomach.

None of this did anything though as Santa stood there and shrugged off every attack. "Weren't you told how powerful I am? If you aren't going to take me seriously then I just won't give you a chance."

Without warning Santa phased from sight and appeared behind the group of ninja, backhanding Tenten (now unconscious) into the couch which collided with the wall because of the force of the blow, while he picked up Ino by the hair, swung her around above his head, then threw her into the kitchen where she collided with some cupboards.

Needless to say the door shattered and Ino's going to awaken in the morning to find several knives in very precarious positions around her body. Also how strong is Ino's hair? She must take really good care of it if it can withstand that type of abuse.

"You bastard! You'll pay for your crimes against humanity!" Yelling loudly, Neji ran straight at Santa, but before he could even reach him he found that he had no feet on the ground, which is probably best explained by the fact that Santa had set a trap using tinsel that snared Neji as soon as he took a step forward.

Now hanging upside down Neji could do little as Santa clotheslined him on his stampede towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura, can you give me a minute? I'm going to go Sage-Mode on this wrinkled old fart."

"Sure, just make it count Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as she rushed to intercept Santa. It was not to be though as Santa flipped over Sakura to land behind her, spun around and grabbed her in a bear-hug that ended when he got up from the ground after performing some kind of wrestling move on her – let's say it was a piledriver okay?

"I can't believe you did that. And what did she say? No way. Well what did you say?" Kiba's still on the phone, and I think all the fighting is a bit annoying to him cause he's put his left-hand index finger is his left hear while the phone is up against his right ear.

As Santa turned around from dispatching Sakura, Naruto punched him several times in the face and gut.

"It seems you've entered Sage-Mode little Naruto." (I say Sage-Mode cause I don't know what his new Kyuubified version of sage-mode is called, so I'll stick Naruto with regular Sage-Mode for this encounter).

"Yeah, and now it's time to end this you cocky cock!"

"Is that the best you could come up with? How about you run home before this gets anymore embarrassing for the both of us. Oh, wait. You are home. Guess that means I'll just finish you now."

This is where Naruto and Santa fight. I was going to have some elevator music playing, but I can't figure out the code for that, so here's a brief exchange. Afterall Santa is so gonna kick Naruto's ass all over the place.

Naruto and Santa traded blows for several minutes, each going through their own taijutsu styles as they tried to land a hit. With each missed blow a little more of the townhouse was being destroyed, so when they both stopped to take a breather the loungeroom was thoroughly destroyed – except for the part of the room that Kiba was standing in.

Reaching for another kunai Naruto found he was out of ammo. Seeing Santa pickup Sakura by the feet to swing at him, Naruto reached down to pick up the closest thing to him to battle Santa's improvised weapon of mass destruction.

It just so happened that irony decided to be cruel to Naruto at that moment and when he stood back up he found that there was a hot, steaming cup of instant beef ramen in his right hand.

"What the hell! Why is it cooked!" Cried Naruto as he looked at the ceiling for some reason. Looking back at Santa, then back to the ramen, then back to Santa, then back to the ramen, Naruto was sad to find that the ramen wasn't a kunai and instead threw the ramen at Santa (Naruto so wanted to eat that ramen so you can just imagine how hard it was to throw it as a weapon?) just as the older ninja was swinging Sakura in a wide arc to hit Naruto.

Sakura would wake up in the morning and wonder why her face was sore and sticky and unfortunately wouldn't realise it was from the ramen and take it out on Lee (Maybe she thinks he's a pervert? Hey, keep it PG okay?)

Releasing his hold on Sakura – her body went flying into the fridge in the kitchen – Santa reached over the kitchen sink to where there were some plates, picked them up, and started flinging them at Naruto as he crabbed-walked away from his attacker while going Woop-woop-woop Woop-woop woop (you know, like Doctor Zoidberg). Amazingly every plate missed Naruto, but being the klutz that he is, Naruto didn't notice a power cord for a lamp and tripped over banging his head on the small table that was beside the couch.

Turning over on the ground Naruto looked up to find Santa standing over him with a rather large candy cane chainsaw in his hands. "Now little Naruto, it's time to deck the halls with your small intestines." Laughing, Santa started the chainsaw (Which looks awesome by the way. It has sharpened tinsel as its teeth, which is even stronger than diamond).

Naruto scrambled back along the ground as Santa advanced on him, picking up a spoon to throw that only lightly rebounded off the big man himself. Laughing at Naruto's feeble attempts, Santa brought the chainsaw (still looks awesome) above his head ready to swing it down.

While this was happening Kiba was still on the phone to his friend. Let's see what he's saying? "Uh-huh. Yeah. No. You didn't? And what did he say?" Still looks like the conversation is going nowhere. Anyway, as Santa brought up the chainsaw the noise became so loud that Kiba couldn't hear who he was talking to on the phone. Then the interference caused by the electromagnetic waves coming off the chainsaw (it has those waves cause it's powered by advanced technology, which is too advanced to list here) caused the phone call to drop out, which caused Kiba to start flipping out.

"Arggghhhh! Damn it! Hello? Are you there? Stupid piece of shit! What the hell is wrong with you! Bloody dropping out! Arrrgggggghhhhhh!" At this point Kiba was hitting the phone and had just about enough with all the crap when he threw the phone on the ground, hard.

The excess force and power, coupled with the extreme toughness of the mobile phone (cause ninja's need awesome phones) caused said phone to ricochet off the floor and into the back of Santa's head. Now what happened next?

Well, it's a little known fact that Santa Claus has a self destruct switch that is located two millimetres southwest from the centre of the back of his skull. Kiba's phone hit this exact spot dead on, and because the corner of the phone hit this spot it had just enough pressure in one small spot to activate said self-destruct switch.

As Kiba and Naruto both watched, Santa dropped his awesome chainsaw (it started tearing into the floor) and proceeded to shake while smoke came out of his ears.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated. Will self-destruct in one second. Awwww… I hate self-destruct sequence…" Then boom, Santa exploded in a shower of coins and lightly showered the room.

"Okay. Just what the hell is going on!" Naruto was losing his mind from the series of events that had just taken place. It got weirder. In the exact same spot that Santa had just been, another Santa flickered into place till he was solid, then a voice sounded from all around him

"You have an extra life!"

Santa was back. "Aw, hell no!" Naruto just wasn't having any luck.

Santa was annoyed though. But for another reason entirely. "Well little Naruto, as much as I would like to stay here and finish you and your friends off, I didn't expect to have to use my extra life right now. You see I only bought one, and I need it for when I visit Australia so I've gotta go before I get sidetracked anymore." (By the way, he needs the extra life for when he goes to Australia cause the koalas and kangaroos are out to get him)

Walking over to the chimney Santa kicked over the Christmas Tree before turning back around. "Remember, don't mess with me or else I'll come back to finish the job. And also…" Santa was instantly in Naruto's face. "Can you do me a favour. Can you have yourself a really awesome day? Can you? Because I'm going to make it snow tomorrow since you pushed me this far. Okay? Thanks, bye."

Where Santa just was, there was now empty space. Looking around his home, Naruto saw Kiba standing there looking back at him. "Who says I don't throw awesome parties?" And with that Naruto passed out on the floor.

Kiba was speechless. He looked around the room for several seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, when in Rome." He then picked up a frying pan and smacked himself over the head causing him to pass out for several hours.

:::::Back to Christmas Day:::::

Yes, Naruto and his friends had quite an eventful night. After waking up on Christmas morning, they all had trouble remembering what happened but when they did they were all glad to still be alive - especially considering the state of the townhouse and how some of them woke up. Those that had missions today though would find that they had been cancelled, not because they were injured from the beating Santa gave them, but because when they tried to explain the situation to Tsunade and their sensei's, none of the older ninja's believed them and decided to punish them by training them all until they dropped from exhaustion.

And though Christmas was in no way near being cancelled for anyone else in the ninja village of Konoha, Naruto and his friends were glad to wake up and spend the day together. Because though they spent the day being absolutely trained into the ground, they spent it together, in the snow, and they all agreed it was great to spend that time with their friends and family.

The end.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year. Reviews, comments, error correction welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
